


Comfy

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto comes over; Noctis is cute.





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “I just want Noctis and Prompto kissing in a blanket fort. It can be their fist kiss, smutty making out, or anything in between.” prompt on [the FFXV Kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10731578#cmt10731578).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Ignis answers the door, which isn’t a huge surprise, because he seems to live there at least as much as Noctis does. He greets Prompto with a small smile, nodding his welcome and stepping aside, letting Prompto in. Prompto chirps, “Hey,” and assumes that means that Noctis is home. He better be. Prompto has a backpack full of homework they’re supposed to go over, even though he knows darn well they’ll probably devolve all into video games and get absolutely nothing else done.

Ignis probably knows that too, but he still excuses himself to the kitchen and lets Prompto wander back towards the bedroom. The door’s already ajar. Prompto nudges it open to reveal the messy nest of a spoiled prince, looking slightly different than usual. Usually, the blankets are half on the bed and half on the floor. Tonight they’re in the air, propped up with the silhouettes of two chairs and a floor lamp. Prompto stands in the doorway, eyeing it up in surprise, and then a flap in the front opens wide like a tent. 

Noctis’ head sticks out. He gestures Prompto over with one hand, muttering, “C’mon,” like it’s totally normal for teenagers their age to be building blanket forts.

Prompto never did that sort of thing. He figured it was more for kids with siblings or _friends_ , whereas Prompto grew up all alone. Noctis did too. But he probably had a swell of maids willing to do fun things like that with him, and for all Prompto knows, Ignis was a carefree kid that used to turn Noctis’ palace bedroom into one giant pillow fort. Even if they’re technically too old for it now, Prompto still feels inexplicably excited to drop down and crawl inside, while Noctis holds one end open for him.

It isn’t particularly large inside. Noctis’ bedroom is twice the size of Prompto’s, but the inside of Noctis’ makeshift hut has barely enough room for the two of them to sit cross-legged. The air’s hot and stuffy, and it’s dark, even with Noctis’ phone on and the screen lighting up his face. They have to sit so close that Prompto can see the score in his King’s Knight game. Noctis has it paused. With a grin on his handsome face, he asks, “Like it?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says automatically, because he likes pretty much everything Noctis touches. It doesn’t matter if it’s cramped and stale; he likes being in a cozy little hideaway with his best friend. He shrugs his bag off his shoulders, pushing it off to one side—which indents the blanket-wall—and asks, “Why’d you make it, though?”

Noctis’ smile shifts into a smirk. He slyly answers, “So I can do _this_ ,” and leans over to kiss Prompto’s cheek, “without Ignis seeing.”

Prompto can’t help the warm laughter that spills out of his throat. Noctis is so ridiculous sometimes. They could’ve just closed the door. But the blanket fort’s cuter. Noctis grins like he knows it and goes in for another kiss, this time catching Prompto’s lips, and Prompto kisses him back.

When they’re finished, Prompto gently takes the phone out of Noctis’ hand, sets it on his backpack, and goes in for more.


End file.
